


The One Where Stiles Saves Derek (Like He Always Does)

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: Sterek Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is chained up but there are no discriptions of torture or anything, M/M, Violence, Warning: Kate Argent, she doesn't last long dont worry, sterek, that is a huge warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Kate takes Derek and he's sure he's going to die this time. Then the FBI shows up and Stiles is there and he's saving Derek, because that's what they do, they save each other.





	The One Where Stiles Saves Derek (Like He Always Does)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, i've been seeing some new gifs from the teen wolf promo or whatever, and i vented with a friend and then this happened. I have another one coming too so that's exciting. I haven't written any sterek in YEARS guys, i missed them so much i hope you enjoy it!

He couldn’t help but think that this was what was meant to happen all along. Kate was back. Again. Because of course she was. Of course the woman who had taken everything from him would come back into his life to kill him. That was just a day in the life of Derek Hale.

She bent close to him. Derek knew logically that she didn’t smell like ash and smoke. Not after all these years. But that didn’t stop him from smelling it, it was there, clear as day as his vision greyed at the edges. She pushed into his space again, saying something hurtful no doubt, Derek couldn’t really hear her, his ears were ringing, he couldn’t remember why. Kate rolled her eyes and turned her back on him, he tensed again, trying to get out of the chains holding him. Then he heard the gunshots.

                Kate turned to the door as it flew open, a group of men in black outfits rushed in, firing bullets into the creatures Kate had lined up around the room, her little lap dogs. One of the men walked straight toward Kate, Derek tried to warn him, but his voice wasn’t working. The man reached up and pulled his tactical helmet off. The man was Stiles.

Derek blinked hard. It couldn’t be Stiles. Stiles couldn’t be _here_. Not here, so close to her. Derek felt like screaming. Stiles had his gun raised, it was pointed at Kate’s chest. Kate laughed and looked down at Derek.

“Aww how sweet, your old pack’s little human pet came to rescue you.” She snarked. Derek swallowed hard and looked up at Stiles. Stiles moved his eyes to Derek as Kate made another comment, he winked and then moved his eyes back to his target.

“Still a interfering little shit huh Stiles? I’m sure I don’t need to tell to you this, but those pretty little bullets won’t kill me. You can shoot me all you like and I’ll still end up killing this pretty piece of-“

She cut off as the bullet sunk into her chest. She looked down at it and then smiled up at Stiles. She took a step forward then stopped, her eyes widening. Stiles smiled at her.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” he asked. And it could have been the ringing in Derek’s ears but he’d swear that his voice was lower. Kate was clawing at her chest now, screaming as her skin changed for her human form to her beta and back again. She yelled and looked at Stiles again.

“What did you do to me? I’ll kill you! But I’ll kill him fir-“

Stiles pulled the trigger again, putting a bullet through her shoulder this time, she staggered back a little and he walked forward. He kicked her in the stomach and she fell to the floor, her claws digging into the concrete as she writhed in pain, there was some kind of smoke rising from the bullet wounds. Stiles stepped up next to her and looked down, his gun moving from her chest to her head in a slow motion, like a deadly pendulum, back and forth, back, and forth.

“Yeah. Stings like a bitch right? Those aren’t your everyday ordinary bullets. Those are a little something new I made, just for you.” Stiles said, his voice was definitely lower, and he sounded pissed. Derek had only heard him that angry once, when they were looking for his dad. Stiles’ hand was still moving slowly.

“Tell me it hurts Kate.” Stiles said, almost whispering.

“It…hurts.” She choked out, her fingers bleeding now as she clawed at the ground. Stiles nodded.

“Don’t worry. It won’t hurt for long.” He said and put two bullets in her head and another in her chest. He stood there for moment, looking down at her until she stopped moving and then he was in front of Derek.

“Hey. Hey big guy. What do you say we get you outta here huh? Get you home?” Stiles asked, his hands gentle on the sides of Derek’s face. Derek was sure he was wiping blood away with his thumbs. Derek nodded numbly. Stiles smiled. He picked the locks on the chains and pulled Derek to his feet, pulling his arm over his shoulder and holding his weight. Derek had flashes of the high school pool in his eyes and then they were out the door, walking past a long line of FBI agents walking in.

“FBI?” Derek rasped. He heard and felt Stiles chuckle.

“Yeah. It felt right.” Stiles said, adjusting Derek against his side as they walked to the parking lot.

“Looks right.” Derek said, patting Stiles’ shoulder.

“Thanks man.” Stiles said, shaking his head and leaning Derek against the door of a sleek black jeep. He opened the door and helped Derek inside, then climbed in himself. They sat there in silence for a long time.

“You wanna go home? Scott called, sounded like he could use some help. You in?” Stiles asked, looking over at Derek. Derek looked at him.

“Wake me when we get there.” He said, settling down in the seat and letting his eyes fall shut. He heard Stiles snort and then start the jeep.

“Will do big guy. Will do.” He said, putting the jeep into gear and heading for Beacon Hills. Heading home.  


End file.
